Drowning if Fixation
by Blood-StainedMalfoy
Summary: She's become his obsession. He follows her. He teaches her. But what will happen when people find out? DMGW fic.
1. Back To School

**Drowning in Fixation**

I do not own any of the characters made by the great JK. Rowling. Savvy?

* * *

Chapter 1

(I didn't want to add most of the events from HBP. Especially involving the death of Dumbledore. If you haven't read the book.. Oops.)

She sat in a compartment with Harry, Neville, and Luna. It had been three months since Harry had broken up with her. She didn't know how to act. She didn't know what to say. All she wanted was for the ground to suck her in and stay in the shadows. What she would give just to walk out of the compartment and find her friends. But wait..Did she have friends? That's all she asked herself during the summer: _"Do I really have friends?"_ Even Hermione showed a slight difference in their relationship . . .

"Ginny," Harry said for the fifth time in one minute and taking her away from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked looking up confused. She hadn't looked up at anyone since they got on the train heading to Hogwarts for the new year.

"Are you ok?" he asked his emerald green eyes shining bright due to the sun hitting his face.

Ginny was to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. Maybe she hadn't really cared about starting school or maybe she was just confused about everything. Yeah, that was it. She was confused. She could hear whispering or so she thought it was whispering when in reality it was Harry talking to Ron who was busy eating.. A pumpkin pasty. And there was Hermione too, trying to reason with Ron that she was okay. That nothing was wrong; maybe Ginny was tired and needed time for herself.

"Gin, is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up slowly and nodded. Everyone just stared at her. She got up and slowly walked to the nearest lavatory. She splashed her face with water and let the water run down her face. Her now scarlet red hair touched the small of her back. It had turned wavy during the summer making it a bit attractive. She could hear girls giggling and whispering. It was a voice she could recognize anywhere she went,

"Weasley, what are you doing there? Are you trying to wash your face away so no one will have to see you again?" sneered Pansy Parkinson, a stubby 7th year Slytherin with pitch black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Why don't you flush yourself in the toilet? Maybe then, your parents won't have to keep you at Hogwarts for the holidays. You'll be doing them a favor," Ginny shot back looking at Pansy through the mirror.

"What did you say to me!" Pansy said walking towards Ginny.

"You heard me," Ginny said turning around to face Pansy. "I'll do it myself. Maybe your dear Draco Malfoy will come and rescue you. That way, it'll show you if he cares or not."

Just as Pansy was about to lunge herself at Ginny, Hermione walked in with Luna, whose brilliant dirty blonde hair was tied up in a weird yet spellbinding bun. Literally, spellbinding.

"Excuse me. What's going on here? Ginny, go back to the compartment. I don't want to see you two fighting in here. Is that clear?" she said in her bossy tone.

"And who are you to tell me what to do.._Mudblood_? If it weren't for Dumbledore, you wouldn't be at Hogwarts," she leered.

"Well, aren't we all glad that Professor Dumbledore is here then? Because if it weren't for a _Mudblood_, as you said, who has top marks and is," points to the small pin on her school robes, "Head Girl, there would be a lot of blockhead "Purebloods," like yourself, running around Hogwarts doing whatever they please ruining it for everyone who wants to have an education. Now if you will, can you carry on and go to your compartments?"

Pansy blinked, hesitated a bit and finally pushed herself out of the lavatory along with her friends. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked around stopping to look at Luna who was staring at Hermione in amazement.

"What?" Hermione asked going over to the sink to wash her hands.

"That was entertaining," she said slowly.

"Yeah, well what can you do when there are a lot of people like her running around Hogwarts picking fights with people like Ginny?" she said shaking her hands dry.

They walked back to the compartment they were in, in silence. Hermione looked around but Ginny wasn't there. She left Luna along with everyone else in the compartment. She knew better than to take Ron with her in case she saw Ginny doing something that would make Ron stop the train and call all the Weasley's to settle the situation.

She walked down the corridor peering through the glass of every compartment door. She finally saw a patch of scarlet red hair flowing down. She carefully slid open the door to find Ginny engrossed in conversation with a sixth year Gryffindor boy, Colin Creevey.

"Oh, hello Colin," Hermione smiled.

"Herm-Hermione. Ho-how was your summer?" he asked stuttering a bit. Ginny got the impression Colin had a crush on Hermione.

"Oh, my summer was great actually. My parents and I went to the states for a while. We went to visit family of my mum that live in the states," she said smiling as if she were watching her vacation through a little screen in her head.

"That must-must've been fun," his voice cracked.

"Ginny, I was wondering where you were," she said turning her attention to Ginny who was stuffing some school books in her trunk.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I? Now you can run along and tell Ron, who I assumed put you up to looking for me or maybe Harry, that I'm fine," she said in a cold tone.

"Ginny, is something wrong? If you're having problems, you can always come to me. If you're bitter about what happened with Harry, _please_, feel free to tell me anything," she said in a motherly way.

"No, Hermione. There really isn't anything to talk about. And if I wanted to talk to you, I would go and talk to you," she said even more bitter.

Hermione blinked. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at the feast," she said trying to keep her tears from falling down.

Ginny just stared at her. What was going on? This wasn't like her. Why was she treating her friend like this? She had to apologize.

"Hermione," Ginny said quickly before Hermione closed the compartment door.

"Yes?" Hermione said looking back at Ginny.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what go into me. I just really don't feel like talking about my problems. If I do, I'll go and talk to you, okay?" she said sweetly, which she really meant.

"That'd be great," she said smiling and going back to her compartment with Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville.

Colin just stared at Ginny who proceeded to staring out the window at the scenery in front of her. This year wasn't going to be so great and she already had a feeling. People would be staring at her and whispering saying, "That's Harry's ex girlfriend."

The trained stopped not a moment too soon. Ginny grabbed her Hogwarts hat and heaved her trunk dragging it behind her. She found an empty carriage in which Colin sat along with two other sixth year Gryffindors. The two girls in that same carriage stared at Ginny. All Ginny wanted to do was to get to the castle, have dinner, and go to sleep. Was that so much to ask?

"Hey, Ginny," one of the girls said.

"Hi," she said smiling forcefully.

There was an awkward moment of silence where everyone just looked at their fingers on their lap. A sweet smell filled the carriage. Not sweet.. Exotic, somewhat.

The carriage finally arrived at the front entrance of Hogwarts. She, along with everyone else, filed in the castle. She could hear the laughter and the mocking of the Slytherin students right behind her. If only she could make them disappear into nothingness.

She dared not to look back but she did. There in the midst of it all was Pansy and Draco. The most envied and despised couple at Hogwarts. Draco had his arm around her shoulders and was laughing with his friends. Pansy was talking to her friends. She turned back around and walked with Colin over to the Gryffindor table where some had already sat eager waiting for the sorting and dinner.

"Gin, come sit with us," yelled Ron over the loud bicker backer in the hall.

She shook her head no. Ron made a face and Hermione pulled him down placing a kiss on his cheek. Very un-Hermione-ish. He turned beet red.

Dumbledore welcomed everyone and the sorting began.

* * *

"Ginny," a dark haired girl said to Ginny the following morning, "What class do you have this morning?"

"Double potions. You?" she said to the dark haired girl whom Ginny knew as Juliya Sanz, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor and best friend.

"Same. Care to walk over to class together?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Ginny said grabbing her book bag and slinging across her chest smiling at Juliya.

"So, you didn't tell me how your brother is doing in Romania?" Juliya said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well, if you must know you nosey little thing, my brother is getting married," Ginny said. She sensed Juliya getting very jealous.

"What! No, why? He's going to ruin his life!" she sounded annoyed at the news.

"Listen, I've already saved you a seat at the wedding. I'm sure he'd enjoy seeing you scream at his face. He asked me about you, actually," Ginny smiled.

"Good. What did he say?" she said shivering. They had entered the dungeons.

"He asked me how you were doing in school and with boys. Asked if you were still pretty," she laughed. "Why are you shivering?"

"We're in the dungeons. So, what did you tell him?" Juliya asked taking a seat in back of the class.

"I told him you were doing good. You got a bit uglier, just kidding," she said the last part avoiding a book Juliya was about to hit her with, "I said you were beautiful as ever."

"Aww, so sweet. Bless your little heart. Hey, your hair got longer and wavy and.. A scarlet color," Juliya said acknowledging Ginny's hair.

"Yes, it did, didn't it? My mother said the same thing. I have a bone to pick with you. Where were you on the train? I looked for you and you weren't there," Ginny said.

"Oh, that. It was too late for me to send you another letter but I arrived today at Hogwarts. My little brother, James, was taken to St. Mungo's. My mother was hysterical so we had to send word to Dumbledore. He excused me," she said watching a sixth year Ravenclaw boy walk into class. "Oh, he's soo... soo.. Scrumptious," she said smacking her lips.

"Well, stop smacking your lips and open your book. Snape is about to walk in any minute," she muttered.

Followed by Snape was none other than Draco Malfoy. Why on earth would he be walking behind Snape? Maybe he would be assisting the class.

"Turn to page 489 and read the instructions on your book. Then, begin brewing the potion. Mr. Malfoy, a fellow seventh year Slytherin will be assisting the class," Snape said in a low yet menacing voice.

Ginny looked at Juliya who was busy muttering under her breath about cocky bastards like Malfoy.

"Let's go get a table next to each other so we can work on the potion," whispered Juliya to Ginny.

Most of the class was already starting to brew their potion. Malfoy kept an eye on everyone not forgetting to make someone mess up on their potion and watch Snape deduct points from either house, especially Gryffindor.

The rest of potions class everyone worked on brewing their potion which took almost the entire double period. Ginny managed to get it to its desired color but Snape still wasn't impressed. He didn't deduct points though. Instead he said,

"I would urge and suggest you work on your potions work instead of following Potter around snogging in between classes, Ms. Weasley."

"We don't snog, Professor. We don't do anything anymore," she said bitterly.

Snape's lip curled.

"I see Potter has found something better to do then," he said walking back to his desk.

Ginny bit her tongue. She didn't want to say anything she was going to regret. Juliya looked at Ginny who was busy shoving her schoolbooks forcefully into her school bag. Ginny's break wasn't as good either. Everyone was whispering about "Harry's Ex-Girlfriend."

"Ginny, just ignore them. It's not worth it. They just don't have anything better to do," Juliya said handing Ginny an apple. Ginny bit into it letting the juice drip down on her lap. She could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. Someone... someone, but who? She looked up and saw three pairs of eyes. Ron, Harry, Draco. Draco. Draco? Why would Draco be staring at a Weasley the way he was doing so right now?

Ron walked over to where Ginny was sitting at with Juliya.

"What are you doing, Gin?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"Eating an apple. What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked.

"Being.. Being," he hesitated and then whispered, "Sexy."

Ginny snorted sending her glass of water flying down onto the wooden floor of the Great Hall. She went into fit of hysterical laughter. So did Juliya who had heard Ron's comment. Harry's emerald green eyes pierced Ginny's chocolate brown who had just glanced over at him while laughing.

"You're off your rocket, Ronald," Ginny laughed turning her attention back to her older brother.

"No, you're off yours. You've got to be serious. I was only eating an apple," she said defensively.

"While the entire male population at Hogwarts in the Great Hall is staring at you?" he said, his ears turning a violent shade of red.

And yes, he was right. Every male at Hogwarts, not including teachers, was staring at Ginny. His little sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley. She looked up after Ron left being ushered by Hermione back to his seat to calm down. Draco Malfoy was staring at her. Why?


	2. Breaking Up

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not a Pansy Parkinson fan but in this FF.. She'll be the opposite of what everyone thinks of her. So please, don't hate me.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Ginny was already outside on the Hogwarts grounds practicing her Transfiguration homework. It was only 6:30 in the morning. She managed to turn a stone into a book and managed to get it to the color she wanted.

She felt someone near but decided to put it away from her mind. She saw a white kitten perched up on a bench. It had brilliant greyish green eyes and was watching her intently with it.

"Hey there," she said walking over to it. "What are you doing out here in the cold? Hungry?"

It purred. She sat on the bench next to it and it strutted on over to her lap. It purred louder and nuzzled her stomach. It looked up at her and meowed.

"I'll take up on that offer and take you to get some breakfast," she said. She knew her way down to the kitchens. They house elves working in the kitchens always welcomed her with chocolate goodies knowing that was the only way Ginny would stay longer. She walked down to the kitchens to be greeted kindly by one of the house elves, Lindy.

"Miss, have a seat. Would you like some breakfast, Miss?" the house elf, Lindy, asked Ginny.

"Oh please. And can you bring a bit of milk in a bowl and a few pieces of warm chicken? Thank you," Ginny smiled.

"Anything for the miss," she said hurrying off to get Ginny what she asked for.

In no later than 2 minutes Lindy along with three other house elves brought Ginny her breakfast as well as the kitten's breakfast.

"Here you go, sweetie," she told the kitten pushing the bowl closer to it and the warm pieces of chicken. She had placed the kitten up on the small table that was set out for Ginny.

She ate her breakfast peacefully and giggling at the small kitten trying to eat the pieces of chicken. It seemed famished and eager to finish everything.

"Calm down, kitty," she said, "You're going to choke on your food."

Ginny sat there for a few more minutes before going off to her dormitory and then Charms class. Finally, she got up placing the kitten inside her cloak pocket. She walked up to the Gryffindor tower, gave the password, walked into the common room and made a small basket using her Transfiguration skills. She placed the kitten in the basket and it went to sleep.

She walked down to Charms class followed by Juliya and her toy.

"Gin, have you met James Dean? He's my.. Well, you know. He's in Ravenclaw. A 7th year and he plays Quidditch. He's the Keeper," she said blushing.

"Dean," Ginny said politely, "Keeper, ey? Brilliant. Are you playing this year?"

"Yes, I am," he said smiling a brilliant smile, "I was made Captain. All thanks to Oliver Wood, he's my cousin of course."

"Oh, he's lovely. How's he doing?" Ginny squealed.

"He's doing good. Playing for Puddlemore at the moment. So many teams are trying to recruit him. He's a tremendous player. Probably even better that Viktor Krum," he said.

"I bet. Well, listen. I'm going to be late for class. We'll talk later," she said. "I'm sure you're going to be late."

"No, I don't have class until eleven," he said. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

He placed a kiss on Juliya's forehead and walked off to the library.

"I like him," Ginny smiled walking into class with the Ravenclaws.

"Really? He's really nice. I really like him. I'm just scared of all this commitment and what not," she sat in the back along with Ginny and Colin.

"Don't be. It might turn out to be something very wonderful. And if you're still together, you can invite him to my brother's wedding," she said hopeful.

"We'll see," she whispered as the class began.

Class wasn't so bad. Ginny managed to get through all the simple spells and start new ones. It was always the best class. Professor Flitwick was a funny little man and made class quite fun for everyone. As class came to an end Ginny thought of the little kitten that lay in its basket waiting for Ginny to arrive. Class was over and thankfully she didn't have class for two more hours. She ran up the stairs, Juliya at her heel, until they reached the sixth year dormitory.

"It's adorable. Is it a she or a he?" Juliya asked.

"I don't know. I haven't checked. Let me check," she said inspecting the kitten.

"It's a she," she said.

"Aww. I want her. Can we keep her? We can name her..Sage," she said.

"Sage? Why Sage?" Ginny asked.

"Look at her eyes. Greyish green. Sage leaves are the same color," she said pointing at the kitten's eyes who looked at Ginny and then at Juliya trying to capture their image in her little kitten head.

"Sage.. I like it."

"You don't mind that I want to share her with you, do you?" Juliya asked biting her lip.

"No. Absolutely not. She's ours. You should spend the summer at the Burrow next summer. My mum would be thrilled," Ginny smiled.

They played with the kitten the rest of the morning until their next class: Transfiguration. Ginny walked with Juliya. Draco was behind them.

"Sanz, you shouldn't be associating yourself with a Mudblood lover like her," Draco called out.

"Yeah Sanz. You're better than that. Don't deny the fact that your brother is a Slytherin. You would've been better in our house," Pansy called out.

Juliya turned around, hands on her hips, "I'm nothing like.. Like the likes of him. I'd rather be with a "Mudblood" lover as you said, than to be with rubbish like you."

"You better watch who you talk to, Sanz," Draco said facing Juliya, Pansy clinging onto his arm next to him.

"_You_ better watch who you mess with, Malfoy," Ginny said standing next to Juliya.

"Sod off Weasley. This is between Sanz and myself," he said pushing her away.

He touched her. He touched her and it was in the worst way possible. But his hand was on her shoulder for a quick three seconds. If only he could've kept it longer.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall said, her nose flaring.

"Nothing Professor," Ginny said stiffly.

"Well, get to class. You too Mr. Malfoy," she said shooing them away. "You wouldn't want to start off bad this year."

"No, Professor," he said forcefully.

They walked back into class right on time. The rest of class took up much of everyone's time. A Slytherin girl had let her friend loose, who she had just transfigured into a rat. Half the class, mostly the girls, were up on their chairs trying not to get their feet bitten off by a rat.

"Ginny, save me," Juliya squealed.

Ginny getting her courage crouched down on all fours on the ground and searched for the rat. She pointed her wand at it and it transfigured back to the Slytherin girl's friend. Gryffindor was awarded 20 points.

* * *

"Brilliant," Ron said as Ginny told her story at dinner. "Bloody brilliant. Mum will be proud. I sent her an owl."

"Oh Ron, honestly," Ginny said shoving her plate away.

"You're not eating. Why?" he asked pushing her plate forward.

"I'm not hungry. I ate earlier," she lied.

"Eat. Mum will know if you haven't eaten. She'll try an fatten you up over the summer," he said. "Just like she did Harry when he arrived at the Burrow the year you were going to start Hogwarts."

"Oh, c'mon Ron. I'm not hungry," she whined.

"Ginny, you have to eat," Hermione urged her, filling her plate up with food.

Ginny sighed in protest.

"Draco, my love. You're not eating. Who are you looking at?" Pansy asked trying to see what Draco was staring at. But Draco quickly snapped back, his friend Blaise, giving him an odd look.

"Oi, mate. What's with you lately?" the boy, Blaise asked.

Blaise Zabini, a 7th year Slytherin. His dark brown eyes and black porcupine like spiky hair attracted the girls as much as Draco. Draco with his hair hanging down loosely, always falling down his face. (note: think POA movie). Blaise lived with his mother in a large manor. His mother looked too young to be a mother, and in fact she was. She was only 33 and behaved more like a 21 year old. Blaise spent most of the holidays with Draco. Seeing men walk in and out of the manor from being with his mother every night was something that didn't thrill him. But that's how it was. Love it or not, he just couldn't stand it. He was also a mysterious boy. Always quiet but just as evil as Draco.

"Nothing's wrong," Draco said after a while.

"Something's wrong. You've been quiet all through dinner," he said. Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Eat something, sweetie. You didn't eat lunch today," she pleaded.

"No, I'm not hungry," he said getting up. He pushed his plate and walked out of the hall pushing his way through some first years.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. He's not being himself lately," Pansy said stabbing three pieces of carrot on her fork.

* * *

"Well, when's Quidditch tryouts?" Ron asked Harry, who had just been made captain. "I want to tryout for Keeper."

Harry bit his lip. As much as he told himself that Ron was his best friend, he really didn't want him on the team. He just plain sucked.

"Umm.. McGonagall still hasn't told us neither has Madam Hooch. I'm guessing next week. I've heard some people here and there talking about trying out for Keeper," Harry said playing with the remaining contents of his food.

"Oh," Ron said, knowing he would be replaced by someone better.

* * *

Ginny paced around and around in the same spot. Her thoughts were plagued by Harry. She had loved him. She still did. But now, now with the war about to start at any moment he just had no time for her anymore. And the way he did it..

"Weasley," Draco drawled. He was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed and his right foot against the wall.

"Malfoy," she said. She continued pacing.

"Thinking of ways to kill yourself?" he asked.

"No, unfortunate for you I'm not. Maybe about killing you but that's another story," she said.

She stood there for a while not acknowledging Draco and proceeded to walking down to the kitchens to get a few pieces of warm chicken and milk for Sage, her new kitten. Draco stared after her with curiosity as she walked off, harassed by her thoughts into the darkness.

"Staring at a Weasley, Malfoy?" Blaise said standing next to Draco.

"I won't lie to you," he said rubbing his temples.

"She did blossom well in the right places over the summer. Can't deny that," Blaise said sticking his hands inside his robe pockets.

They stood side by side, both standing at a height of 6'3.

"There you two are," Pansy said standing in front of Draco and Blaise. "Going to the common room?"

"I have Head Boy duties," Draco said.

"I am. Care to walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure. Just let me go back inside and get something," she said.

Ginny walked by again carrying a paper bag. They were oblivious to her. Her long scarlet red hair bounced with every step she took.

"I wouldn't mind shagging her despite the family reputation," Blaise said.

"There's your chance now," Draco said pushing himself off the wall. "I have Head Boy duties now. As you were."

Pansy came back out, hugged Draco whom she reached up to his elbow and pulled him down gently to kiss his lips.

"Goodnight, Draco," she said waving goodbye.

He strolled around the hallways that night with the Slytherin Head Girl, Leandra Vern.

"How are classes?" she asked, pulling her white blond hair into a loose bun.

"Fine, I can't complain. Just eager to finish and get out of here," he said quietly as they walked slowly up to the Astronomy Tower to punish those who were having a late night snog. "You?"

"It's hard. Can't deny that. But, I'm glad it's my last year. I can finally be on my own and not go home to my parents," her crystal blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "I know we didn't last long as a couple but I'm just curious, how are things with Pansy?"

Draco sighed, "Not good I guess. In my part that is. I changed. And, she's a wonderful girl, annoying at times but she really cares about me."

"Are you going to let her go?" she asked studying Draco's face.

"I'll have to sooner or later," he said in a grim voice. "She puts up with my bullshit. I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

"You're what? Why?" Pansy demanded between tears.

"I'm just hurting you and you know it," he said hurt at the sight of his long term girlfriend crying. "Please don't cry. Don't cry because of me. It hurts me to see you this way."

"Well, how do you want me to react? I know you don't love me. I know you never will. I completely understand. It's just..," she raised her hands up in defeat, "I don't know Draco. Yes, I'm tired of the lies and having to make myself believe that we're happy.. And.."

She stood there tears running down her face right before breakfast out by the lake. She gave a small laugh and said, "What will your father say?"

"What can he say? He'll probably just beat me to death calling me stupid because to him you were the perfect candidate for a wife," he said. He stood there staring at his feet but something caught his eye. A glimmer of red hair swaying with every moment. He looked over at his right and saw Ginny Weasley playing with a tiny white cat whom Ginny could outrun. So tiny and fragile just like the red head. He looked back at Pansy. She was drying her eyes and smoothing down her school uniform.

"I guess I'll see you in class?" she said, her voice quivering.

"I guess I will," he said looking over at Ginny.

She fidgeted for a moment, got the courage and walked up the stone steps into the castle. Blaise looked at Pansy for a few seconds and walked down the steps with his hands inside his slacks for his cloak was open and whistled his way over to Draco.

"Broke up with her, did you mate?" Blaise asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah," he said, which sounded more like a whisper to Blaise.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but there's a certain red head that caught my fancy," Draco said. He spit on the ground and made his way towards the castle.

Blaise stayed behind. He walked over to Ginny, whom he startled.

"Weasley," he said in a curtly manner. "How are you this morning?"

"F-fine," she made a confused look on her face, "Why on earth are you talking to me?"

"Times change little Weasley. Can we walk and talk for a second?" he requested.

"Umm.. Sure," she said unsure of why she agreed. She picked up her kitten and placed her inside her cloak. She walked back to Blaise who comfortably placed his left arm around her shoulders.

"Now," he said twirling his finger and walking with Ginny at his side, "I wanted to ask you. Are you.. Seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Well, I see you," she said sarcastically. Blaise chuckled.

"I like that," he said, "But that's not what I'm referring to. What I meant to say was, do you have a boyfriend at the moment? A fellow, swain, beau, special someone.."

"Nooo, if you haven't heard even though half the school knows Harry and I aren't together anymore," she said with a small laugh.

"Really? Hmm... a beautiful girl such as yourself.. I'd expected you'd have a _special someone_ by now," he said surprised by her answer.

"No. I'm not fit to be in a relationship at the moment," she said shaking her head.

"That's a toughie," he pondered.

"Is our conversation over or will it be over any time soon? I need to get my things for Divination class," she said a bit agitated. She wiggled herself loose from him.

"You smell good by the way. Just thought I'd let you know. Cherry Blossoms and vanilla?" he asked.

"So close but no cigar," she said walking up the stone steps to the Gryffindor tower.

"Nice talking to you!" he called out.

She waved, not looking back.

* * *

"Were you just talking to Blaise Zabini?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Mmm.. Maybe. What's it to you?" she asked walking out of the portrait hole.

"Why would a nice and sensible girl like you be doing with the likes of him?" he pointed out.

"Good question. We were just discussing my relationship status. That's about it. And _no_, Ron, the bloke didn't ask me to be his girlfriend or anything of the sort," she said trying to find a faster way to get to Divination's class.

"You talked to her, didn't you?" Draco asked Blaise in Potion's class.

"Yes, I did. It went lovely," he said.


	3. Conversational Meetings

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Horrible writers block. I'm sorry. I'm dealing with a lot of crap lately. I do not own any of the characters. The little I own is not enough for my wedding which is getting delayed till 2009. Everything else is owned by the great JK. Rowling.

* * *

For the past two weeks, Ron eyed his baby sister intently in case anyone became fresh with her. But to his delight, yet disappointment in not being able to plummet someone to his or her death because of his sister, no one had done anything of the lot to Ginny Weasley. While Ron and Hermione were busy making goggle eyes at each other, Ginny managed to slip away from the Gryffindor common room and outside to the grounds. It was well past seven on a Saturday night. No one really was down at dinner because that day was their Hogsmead trip, so no one was really that hungry. She stood outside, twirling in the cold night, when someone clearing his or her throat startled her. 

"Mister Zabini. What a pleasant surprise," Ginny drawled in a Malfoy manner.

"Likewise," he said, his spiky hair intact despite the wind.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look like a porcupine?" Ginny asked walking over to Blaise, her newfound Slytherin friend.

"No one but you, love," he said smiling at her. "What are you doing out here on a windy night? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Bedtime at the age of sixteen that's out of the question," she said.

"Not yet of age so you must be in bed tucked in and warm," he said.

"I know. Strange isn't it? I'm not that sleepy," she smiled.

"Very," he said. "Would you care to join me in a nightly stroll? We have things to discuss."

"We? When has the issue become "us"? I'm still amazed at the fact that you've befriended me. Of all people, you befriended a Weasley," she admired.

"Strange how life works, doesn't it Weasley?" he asked, amusement dancing in his tone.

"Stop calling me Weasley. I have a name and it's Ginevra. But can you please call me Ginny or Gin," she sighed as they linked arms.

"If you say so my love," he smiled.

"Now, what is it that "we" have to discuss?" she asked, curiosity stirring in her.

"Well, about my dear friend Draco Malfoy," he said. "You see, my dear friend has found a sort of… attraction in you that only you can sate. Now, not that I'm prying into your private life, nor will I tell anyone, I assure, but have you ever been sexually involved with anyone?"

Ginny laughed a nervous laugh, "Uh… as a matter of fact, I have. Not that I'm proud of it or am I bragging."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask any names. But tell me, what if your encounter was with the certain ferret named: Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny sighed and rested her head on Blaise's shoulder. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. All the whispers she would hear in the middle of the night on how enjoyable sex is with Draco. How he would make them yearn for pleasure… "Well, I really couldn't imagine how or why that would happen between him and me," she said pushing the thought from her head. Blaise and Ginny walked a little bit longer talking until it was well past eight at night.

"I better get up to the Gryffindor tower before my brother calls every Auror in the Ministry to look for me," she scoffed.

"Well, have a good night Miss Weasley," he said as he retreated down the hallway towards the dungeons.

"Goodnight Mister Zabini," she called back. She smiled to herself and walked up to her room.

* * *

"What in fuck's name are you doing in my room?" Draco garbled as he closed his Potion's book and pushed it away from him.

"I talked with the lady of your dreams," Blaise said as he took a chair and sat on it with its back pressed against his chest.

"What lady of my dreams?" Draco asked, his brow rutted in confusion.

"Ginevra Weasley, sixth year Gryffindor; very unlike her brothers she is. She has a spark of Slytherin inside her waiting to come out," he smirked.

"You talked to her, _again_. Where the hell was I?" Draco asked.

"In here I assume doing homework like the pansy you are or maybe patting your phallus," Blaise laughed.

"Shove off," Draco said as he walked over to his bed and lay on it facing the ceiling. "What did you two talk about?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't say _but_ I assure you, she'd be quite the catch if you get your arse up and get the courage to talk to her," he pointed out.

"She's a Weasley for Merlin's sake. What's so great about her?" Draco asked, disgust lingering in his voice.

"You tell me. You're the one obsessed with her," Blaise said as he got up.

"Don't remind me. I wake up in cold sweats thinking she's here," Draco said getting up and walking into the connected bathroom in his bedroom.

"Well, accept it mate. And relinquish yourself from being obsessed. It will not get you anywhere but St. Mungo's," he said. With that, he grabbed his cloak and left the bedroom.

* * *

And it was true. He was obsessed like never before and now he was in too deep. There was nothing he could say. Endless nights thinking the redhead was in his bed would cause him to whack off in the middle of the night to her.

The following morning he skipped breakfast and decided to walk around out on the grounds. He grabbed his cloak and walked outside only to see his redhead playing with that same white kitten. To his surprise, that kitten was the way to her heart. Juliya was sitting on a bench reading a Divination book and scribbling frantically onto a roll of parchment.

"I can't believe you didn't do that last night. Where were you?" Ginny asked. Draco stood behind a tree eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I was with this guy, William. We were shagging in the astronomy tower," she said as if she were talking about the weather.

"You what? What happened to your said boyfriend?" Ginny asked as she picked up Sage and placed her inside her cloak.

"He's boring. All he ever talks about is Quidditch. It's boring. How can you stand it?" asked Juliya as she looked up placing the tip of her quill in her mouth.

"Stand the talk of Quidditch?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. How can you stand boys talking about it," she asked.

"Well, if you see it this way, I grew up with six brothers. Percy's a dimwit so I'll count it to be just five brothers. And Harry... well, Harry liked Quidditch. I wasn't going to keep it away from him so I put up with his fascination. Besides, I played Quidditch here at Hogwarts up until now. And well, you know I get along better with the male species so, I've learned to appreciate the talk of Quidditch," she said taking Juliya's Divination book away.

* * *

"Malfoy," said a cold female's voice, "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Draco spun around and faced Leandra, "Vern. I would fancy asking you the same question."

"I need to... ask you a little something," she said teasingly; her index finger trailed down the white buttons up Draco's school shirt.

"And.. What would that be?" he asked.

"What's this I hear... this I hear about a certain _Weasley_ girl?" she said crossing her arms across her breasts.

"Weasley girl? What about the Weasley?" he asked cursing Blaise in his head.

"Well, I've been hearing rumors about the lot of you. Saying things like, 'you _want_ to shag her' and things of the sort," she said.

Draco growled. He spun so fast his robes swayed behind him. He ran up to the castle and into the Slytherin common room. He only saw a few scared first years and up the staircase towards the boy's dormitories. He reached the 7th year dormitory and yanked the door open. Leandra had just appeared at the top of the staircase. She was breathing heavily.

"BLAISE!" he bellowed.

Blaise was lying on his bed staring at the top of his four poster bed with dark green hangings. He looked over at Draco and then at Leandra, his ex girlfriend. He chuckled and stood up with no effort whatsoever.

"What is it, Malfoy?" he said lazily leaning against the wooden poles of his four poster bed.

"How does _she_ know about _her_!" he whispered in a pestilent voice.

"I tell you the truth that I do _not_ know. Maybe she overheard my conversation with the _her_, as you put it, out on the grounds the other night," he said, shoving his hands inside his jean pockets.

"Oh really," he said ignoring Leandra as she tried to explain how she had found out.

"Can-" started Leandra for the hundredth time in two minutes time.

"If you could be any more of a half-wit!"

"I-" Leandra was cut off again.

"SHUT UP!" Blaise and Draco shouted at Leandra.

"I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU TWO THAT I HEARD IT FROM PANSY!" and with that she stalked off.

"She's doing it on purpose. She noticed, didn't she? She noticed me staring at her and you didn't tell me anything?"

"_I_ didn't notice her noticing anything of the lot," he said defensively.

"Right," and with that he pushed Blaise aside and stalked off towards his first class.

* * *

"Weasley, right?" Leandra said to Ginny falling in step with her.

"Ginevra. Weasley is my last name," Ginny retorted.

"Ginevra," Leandra repeated. "What's your relationship with Blaise Zabini?"

"We're just acquaintances. Why? What's it to you?" she eyed Leandra conspicuously.

"Well..." she started. "You're obviously looking for a way to get to my best friend and of course using Zabini is the clear shot to it. But you know, getting yourself with the bad crowd, that is to say to those who despise us Slytherins, you're in on all the fun. What I'm saying is, if you're associating yourself with Zabini to get in with the crowd, well you're a smart girl. But if you're using him to get to my best friend, that's not the way to go."

"I.. Really don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said utterly confused.

"You're a smart girl, Weasley. Figure it out," she tapped Ginny's back and hurried off for class.

Ginny walked slowly off for Herbology, Colin Creevey catching up with her ready for gossip. They talked animatedly until Professor Sprout called for silence.

"So, what exactly did he say?" Colin whispered over at Ginny.

"Well," she looked up to check that Professor Sprout wasn't anywhere near, "Well, he said, not in his exact words of course, but he said that it seems that I'm getting under his skin, not literally of course."

"You're bluffing. No, really. What did he say?" Colin said as he poked a pod with his knife.

"I'm being serious. He sorta implied that I'm somewhat doing that. You should've been there Colin," Ginny sighed.

"Well, Zabini would've cursed me into oblivion if he had seen me, Colin said."

"Creevey. Weasley. I hope you're talking about a way to open those pods," Professor Sprout said rounding up on Ginny and Colin.

After class Ginny and Colin set off for Divination. They waited patiently for Professor Trelawny. Ginny looked around for Juliya but she never arrived. Instead of doing her work, she sat in deep thought about the conversation she had the night before with Blaise. When the bell rang Ginny and Colin set off for lunch. She grabbed a sandwich and a jug full of pumpkin juice. Juliya came walking briskly into the Hall accompanied by Harry. She smiled gleefully at Ginny and squeezed herself between Ginny and Colin.

"I heard," she said.

"Heard what? You didn't even show up for Herbology or Divination. Where were you?" Ginny asked grabbing another sandwich.

"I heard about you and Zabini. It's the talk of the student body right now. And I heard it in the library. Malfoy and that prudish Millicent Bullstrode were in the library too, talking about you having such conversational meetings with Zabini."

"Wah?" Ginny managed to say while chewing on some chips.

"Mhmm," Juliya nodded, "And, you would never guess who is having a row with Draco about it. Pansy Parkinson. They broke up not too long ago. She was distraught. The poor wench. Don't like her much but unfortunately because of my parents I have to see her every damn summer holiday," she mumbled.

"Ahh, well. That's her deal. It's not like anything's going to happen between me and the "amazing" bouncing ferret," Ginny laughed.

"Watch who you call a ferret, weasel," someone said behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around and looked up to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy, his cold grey eyes piercing her chocolate ones. She snorted and went back to her lunch.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners towards your superiors? Especially proud Purebloods like myself?" he stuffed his hands inside his cloak pockets.

"Hmm, well," Ginny said standing up to face him better, though she only reached the tip of his chin and touched her own chin with her forefinger as if deep in though, "They _did_ teach me to respect my superiors even if they were rude to me to begin with. They did _not_ specify that I should have manners towards people like you but they did say to treat everyone as an equal and with utter respect. I guess," she smirked a bit, "I'll make an exception with _you_ and forget I have manners."

The entire Gryffindor table burst into an applause with catcalls and laughing. It was the talk of the day. Ginny lay in bed that night thinking about that same conversation with Blaise when a beautiful eagle owl swooped down and tapped the window next to Ginny's bed with its beak. She slowly got up and opened the window letting the owl swoop in. She carefully took the note from its foot and off it went back to the owlery.

'_Miss Weasley,_

_If it's not too late for you to be out on the grounds, meet me by the Astronomy Tower. I want to talk to you about something._

_-B. Zabini'_

She grabbed her dark robes, which she bought with all the pocket money she had saved, and crept down to the Common Room. She opened the portrait and took off in a speedy run towards the Astronomy Tower. It was well past eleven at night. If she were to be caught at this hour by Filch, _especially_ Snape, she'd be in deep, deep trouble. She reached the landing and slowly walked up the spiral staircase.

"Nice to see you, Miss Weasley," Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Why such a late meeting, Mr. Zabini?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"Well, I figured you'd be doing your homework like a good little girl and decided to have a late meeting," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Hmm, I see. Well, what's this meeting about?" she asked raising a perfectly shaped scarlet red eyebrow. "Ahh, wait. Don't tell me: Draco "I'm the King of the world" Malfoy, right?"

"Good guess my little kitten," he smiled. "See, there's this Hogsmead trip happening next weekend and I was wondering, in a pleading way, if you'll go with me, not escort wise of course, but so you can talk to Malfoy."

"Me talk to that prat? You've got to be kidding," she chuckled.

"I kid you not, kitten. Have you any idea what you're putting him through?" he asked.

"ME? What if Merlin's name am I doing? I don't even talk to the arse who calls himself Draco Malfoy," she said flailing her arms about.

"Today, during lunch. You stood up to him. You know what happens when a girl stands up to a guy? It turns him on because they know she has a sense of control and domination. That she doesn't have to be hiding behind him like a shadow," he said, his tone serious and sober.

"Hmm, still. I don't see what's so attractive about that," she said clutching her robe tighter.

Blaise sighed in irritation, "He likes it. He likes a girl that can stand up for herself. That's attractive and independent. Not once have I seen you cower behind your brother's shadows nor have I see you do as they say.."

"So, you want me to talk to him?"

"I said that earlier, didn't I?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, if you don't want to just tell me now."

"Not now. Not in the near future," she said pushing some straw with her foot, "Listen. I have to go. I have a test for Charms tomorrow morning."

She walked out of the room leaving Blaise standing there.

* * *

"Didn't work out, did it, you dunce?" Blaise growled. "That's why I wanted to say something that would come out of _me_, not you."

"I froze my ass off to get rejected not in person but through you. Great," another voice growled.

"Malfoy, just talk to her. I like talking to her under my own will, _not_ because you want me to. Fucking fairy," he strolled off down the spiral staircase leaving Draco in his own misery.

* * *

The morning of the Hogsmead trip Ginny, Juliya and Colin made their way down the carriages that would take them into Hogsmead. Blaise looked over at Ginny who looked back at him. He nodded and smirked. Ginny laughed.

"Seriously, Gin. What's going on between you and Blaise?" Juliya asked.

"They're just friends, Sanz," Colin said taking a picture of her.

"Oh bugger," she muttered.

"Juliya, we're just acquaintances, okay? There's no relationship in store nor do I want a relationship with him. It's just.. It has something do with something that I can't talk about," she said looking out the window.

"I already know what it's about. It has to do with Draco. He likes you. Big deal," she muttered, bitterness in her voice.

"How would you know?" Ginny snapped her head so quick she got a crick.

"I have a brother in Slytherin. Come on now. I know things, love. All you have to do is ask," she smirked. "You know my brother tells me things that have to do with you."

Ginny laughed. They got off the carriages and walked towards Honeydukes. They stocked up on sweets that would last them months and walked over to the Three Broomsticks to warm up a bit since it was now mid October. They ordered three butterbeers and sat down at a table near the Golden Trio's table.

'_Goddamn them and their little schemes to save the world. Who the fuck do they think they are? Superboy and Supergirl? Why don't they just focus on knowing how to stop fucking up people's lives. People like Malfoy, me, and Voldemort, not that Voldemort deserves not to be fucked up.. Wait. What? Did I just mention Malfoy? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"–Gin? You agree, right?" Juliya said turning her attention to Ginny who was dwelling in thoughts of her own.

"Huh?" Ginny said slowly looking at Juliya who had her eyebrow raised. "What did you say?"

"I said, if you agree with me."

"Agree with what?"

"Aren't you listening?" Colin said shoving Ginny.

"I..umm.."

"Oh bloody hell woman. What's going on with you? Is everything alright?" Juliya asked.

"I was just thinking about something," Ginny sighed.

"Is it about Draco?" Juliya asked with sheer amusement.

"Ye..Yes," she smiled.


End file.
